Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the invention relate to a solar cell, in which a heavily doped region is locally formed.
Description of the Related Art
A solar cell is a power generating device obtaining photovoltaic power using a photoelectric effect and collects electrons and holes produced in a semiconductor substrate forming a p-n junction through an n-type electrode and a p-type electrode. Further, the solar cell includes a back surface field region forming a potential barrier between the semiconductor substrate and the electrodes, and the back surface field region is formed by heavily doping impurities of the same conductive type as the semiconductor substrate.
The back surface field region is generally formed through a semiconductor process such as a thermal diffusion method and an ion injection method. In recent times, the back surface field region may be more precisely formed through a heavily doped region with the development of an ion implantation method as an example of an ion injection method.